


Silent Confession

by WhiteBAG



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteBAG/pseuds/WhiteBAG
Summary: "Shego… We both know you don't need me to succeed. Why do you keep coming back?"
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Silent Confession

After midnight, Shego enters the lair, carrying a heavy bag of stolen goods. Drakken leaves the couch he fell asleep on, and meets her in the kitchen, surprised to see her here again.

"Shego? What are you…” he looks exhausted. “It's been weeks."

She doesn’t explain herself, busy with making herself coffee.

After a bit of silence, Drakken speaks again. "Shego… We both know you don't need me to succeed. Why do you keep coming back?"

Finally, she glances up, her eyes meeting his, her face serious. It takes him a few long seconds to get it.

"...Oh," Drakken whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> (It's because she likes you, ya idiot.)
> 
> Lately, I've been rewatching Kim Possible and I had a lot of feels about these two, so for now have a quick drabble. I do plan on writing something longer soon <3


End file.
